Oh It's A Girls' Night Out
by iluvaqt
Summary: Complete. It’s Friday 13th and there’s something strange in the air. Will Logan find a cure or will Max? Please note: It's a humor fic, so humor me.
1. What's A Guy To Do

**Oh It's A Girl's Night Out**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters. It is written solely for Dark Angel fans.   
**Summary:** It's Friday 13th, tension is high and there's something weird in the air. The virus bitch is still happening and cause Logan and Max are still not 'gettin busy' everyone's a little pissy.  
**Spoilers/Timeframe:** AU. Coulda happened at any stage prior to 'Hello, Goodbye' darn pity it didn't go down this path...  
**Rating:** R (language and mild sex scene)  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** It's a humor fic people. Please feel free to critisise though, I know a lot of this is gonna sound cheesy, retarded and maybe even a little out of character but just read. Warning; major sap and snicker worthy lines. 

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Girl I don't know what you're on, but you're outta control." Original Cindy eyed Max, suspiciously. Her boo was cradling her fifth beer and she was looking unusually cheery.

Alec sauntered up and leaned on the bar, just by Max. "How are my two favorite girls, tonight?" He gave them both a winning grin ,but inwardly he was preparing himself for the usual cold welcome. 

Max sent him a sultry look and it almost floored him. Original Cindy scowled, well now that was more familiar. So someone was happy tonight, something was up. Virus bitch was still around, to his knowledge anyway. He studied the woman perched on the barstool. She looked extremely self-satisfied and her black jean clad legs swung tantalizingly to the upbeat music. She knew he was watching and she sent him a wicked little grin. Boy, she was on fire tonight. Before his carnal impulse set into motion, alarm bells rung wildly in his brain.

"Max?" Moving in close, he decided to test the waters with a usual chauvinistic remark, gauge her reaction. He came to stand directly behind her and leaned in close to whisper huskily into her ear. "So, how would you like your eggs in the morning?"

As his breath caressed her cheek and tickled her neck, she giggled. His words trailed in her ear and his scent assaulted her nose, setting her blood on fire. She tiled her head slightly and met his eyes with a dreamy look. "Hrm, how would I like my eggs?" she asked, her voice soft and sexy. Swiveling in her stool, she faced him and swept a gaze over him. "Unfertilized actually."

Original Cindy's mouth dropped open and Alec stood back slightly. Although, thoroughly shocked, he couldn't wipe the grin that was plastered on his face. He hadn't expected that reaction and Max's hand moving slowly down his arm, cut off any coherent speech.

"But there are many methods of preventing that," she went on to say, her eyes glazed with desire. 

Alec felt his pants tighten around his groin area. Despite his the tiny flush of pink across his cheeks, he was sure all the blood in his body was rapidly collecting there.

Snapping out of her shock and shutting her open mouth, Original Cindy put herself between Max and Alec and all but hauled her friend off the barstool. "That's it, were turnin' in. It's gotta be a first, but you've had one too many my girl, or somethin's got crossed up there."

Alec was too astonished at Max's behavior to act on his own accord. He didn't stop them as they slowly made their way to the exit, some drunken schmuck did that for him.

"Hey baby, don't go leavin'. The party's just started, why don't ya both join me?" He sent sweeping appreciative glances over both Max and Original Cindy. "Oh sure, I can handle a pair. Your place or mine?"

Max looked like she was ready to undress him on the spot. Original Cindy tightened her grip on Max's arm and responded sweetly. "Both." 

The man grinned showing even white teeth, but from the look on OC's face, his breath wasn't that impressive. Poor schmuck, probably didn't quite believe his luck. Two hot babes, two venues. Wow. Alec chuckled to himself, _wait for it_. 

"You two must be really naughty bad ones. Does mamma know you're out?" His grin got wider.

Original Cindy pulled a disgusted face, all sweetness disappearing. "Oh no dumbass, in your dreams. These lil girls are going home and you're going to yours." She turned and dragged Max behind her. Leaving the man staring after them. 

The man stood there, his mouth open and closing like a guppy. Alec refrained from busting out in laughter. The whole situation was just so damn comical. He needed that, whoa what a day. It seemed his night was just getting better and better. Sure he came close to getting Max in bed, but knowing her, it would have been one hell of a morning after. _Nope, definitely not worth it._

"Hey buddy, a beer here.

Alec signaled the barkeep and slapped the money on the counter. Noticing out of the corner of his eye, Sketchy approaching. _Yep here's entertainment._ He nodded at Sketchy, my man. What's up?" 

Sketchy lazily slid onto the vacant stool and clapped his hands together. "Hey Alec, I've got a tip for you. There's this new place just opened. It's downtown and it's supposed to be damn hot. I'm off to check it out. Would you like to join me in some fine viewing of the female variety?"

Alec downed his beer in one hit and dropped the empty glass back on the bar. "Sure why not. Got the whole night to party. This joint's just not doin it for me."

Both men got to their feet and walked out of Crash. So what's this place called?" Alec asked.

"Think the name was Tonic Ice."

"Nice." Interesting choice, people just weren't that original anymore. What a name. He wondered if this place was all Sketchy cranked it up to be. After all, the man was notorious for his mouth and stretching the facts.

  



	2. When Hell Looks Cold

**Oh It's A Girl's Night Out**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer, Rating, Summary, as for Chapter One**

**iluvaqt's Notes:** If you're reading while I'm editing, sorry :( , I apologize for the mess. 

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Cold shower, NOW. You're actin' worse than a bitch in heat." OC shoved Max in the direction of the bathroom and gave her a death glare when she tried to make an excuse to get out of it. Satisfied when she heard water running, she went to the kitchen to start making coffee. _Of all the stupid things to do. The girl's in heat and what does she do, go to Crash and get smack faced drunk._

When Max finally emerged from the shower, she was shivering and closely resembled a drowned cat. But in less than ten seconds of being out, the dazed look had returned to her eyes and the goose bumps had disappeared. _Hell I need something; Alec was looking damn hot tonight. Shit, get that thought out of your head. That's just sick. Yrgh, I'm gonna puke. But that taught body, those nice pectorals and I could see he was turned on._ 'Whack'. She turned to Original Cindy in shock.

"Don't give me that, you needed it bad, boo. Here, drink up and don't make me put the smackdown on your ass. I want to get some shut eye tonight." Original Cindy pushed the mug of steaming coffee into Max's hands and walked toward her own bed. "Don't try anythin' stupid," she called over her shoulder, "This girl's got eyes in the back of her head."

After changing into a pair of sweats and pulling on a tank top. Max tried to sleep. She tried everything. The coffee was definitely a bad idea. Now, not only did she have overcharged hormones racing round her body, but she had a caffeine buzz to contend with too. She snickered at the comment Original Cindy made about her being hammered. It'd take a gallon of beer for her to get drunk. Nope, the only thing that could make her do the craziest, most stupid things in the world was being in heat.

Rolling onto her stomach, she buried her face in the pillow and pulled the blanket over her head. Maybe she'd be able to smother herself into unconsciousness. As she lay there huddled under the covers her mind began to wonder again. She'd give everything in the world to be cuddled up close to him, like this. Having his strong arms around her waist, holding her tight to his chest. Her ear pressed just above his heart so she could hear it beating, such a comforting rhythm. But the thoughts quickly changed from being peacefully content, to wanting wild passion. 

Hands hurriedly stripping off clothing, frenzied movements, in haste to feel warm flesh, the aching need to be consumed in each other's sex. She bolted upright, panting, her face flushed and her body burning with desire. _Oh god help me._ She was trying so hard to fight the urges but they were getting worse. A lot worse than she'd ever had to deal with before. Before she knew it, she was dressed in her spandex catsuit and thick leather gloves she never thought she owned materialized on her hands.

Max tiptoed silently from the apartment. Original Cindy didn't even stir as the front door closed with the quiet click. Her head didn't know it yet but her heart already knew the destination.

~*~*~*~

It was just past midnight and he was sleeping soundly. As a rope dropped through the skylight and hit the floor with a soft thud, he's eyelids flickered, just slightly. 

A figure clad in entirely in black, slid down the rope to the polished wood floor. The thick rubber boots made no sound as she crept stealthily across the room and down the short passage to the master bedroom.

For a long time, she just stood there in the doorway, watching him sleep. The steady raise and fall of his chest as he lay on his back, his long lashes just brushing the top of his cheeks. The sheet bunched at his waist, exposing his naked chest to her hungry eyes. Dark curls scattered across that muscled chest enticing her, beckoning her to come near.

Three small steps was all it took and she reached out her hand to touch his face. Her whole being craved that contact. It was more than just the physical need driving her now; it was pure love. Love buried so deep, for so long that it was ready to burst out of control. Her sanity screamed for her to stop. _You don't know how easy it could be to infect him. Don't do it._ An inch from his cheek, her hand stilled mid-air. A choked sob escaped her lips and her body trembled with the effort it took to restrain her action.

Logan awoke the second the strangled sob pierced through his dreams. Just that moment, he'd held Max in his arms, brushing the hair from her face. Blood was oozing from her chest wound and he held her close. _"Max?"_ He'd relived that last moment many times in his dreams. She had wanted to say something but the words never made it past her lips. He cried into her, willing her to live but she was already gone. The sob he'd heard broke his slumber and awoke to see a figure hurriedly retreating to the door.

"Wait."

The figure in black stopped, but didn't turn around. In the dim moonlight he could make out the build, a feminine figure; medium height, perfect curves and a gorgeous ass. He only knew one woman with an ass like that. And she was standing in his bedroom. 

"Max?" Still she didn't face him. "Don't make me have to go over there." That brought another sob, or was it a suppressed giggle. He couldn't tell.

"I should go. I can't be here Logan," she whispered. 

Then she did turn around. He couldn't see her face, just her eyes and lips. She was wearing a ski mask. _What the hell was that for?_ Her eyes were filled with tears and her full lips were quivering slightly. "Max don't go. You don't have to." He was already reaching for his chair. Pulling himself into it, he rolled to where she stood. Somewhere in his sleep addled brain, logic and common sense didn't clue in. On impulse, he took her by the arm and pulled her into his lap.

Max didn't resist. It was taking every fiber of her being not to jump him right there and then. As he pulled her into his arms, she curled up in his lap and put her head on his shoulder. Willing herself to be satisfied with just being held by him. This was more than she'd experienced in a long time. 

"Max are you okay, you seem really warm. You sure you're okay under there?"

_Max are you okay, you seem really warm. You sure I can't help you down there?_ Did she just hear right? Her eyes got huge and her breath quickened. This was seriously dangerous ground she'd entered. She watched as he moistened his bottom lip, those luscious tempting lips. That cute dimpled chin, covered with short stubble. _Get out, leave now._ Her sanity screamed.

As he looked down into her eyes, read the concern showing in his soft green eyes. His forehead creased into little frown lines. Before her impulses could betray them both, Max jumped out of the chair and ran to the door as quickly as her legs would allow. She had to put distance between them, this was absolutely insane. 

She didn't even stop to notice that her jerked action had caused the wheelchair to tip backward. Logan not ready for the fall, hit the floor with a thud. His head coming in direct contact with the hard wood. 

Dancing fairy lights plagued his vision for a full two minutes. He groaned and slid out of the chair. Pushing it upright, he locked the brakes and pulled himself back into the chair. Rolling to the dresser he grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer and yanked it over his head. "Might as well start early, it's not like I'm gonna be able to get back to sleep." _Damn it, damn the virus. Nothing but dry leads and dead ends._ "We're never gonna beat this." Running a tired hand through his hair, he made his way to the closet to find a pair of pants.

  



	3. Dreaming 500 Miles

**Oh It's A Girl's Night Out**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer, Rating, Summary, as for Chapter One**

**iluvaqt's Note:** The lyrics to '500 Miles' don't belong to me. '500 Miles ~ The Proclaimers'. Thank you so much. :D To all who review me, you make my day.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Just how in the hell he'd ended up here, was anyone's guess. He'd planned on working on the current Eye's Only project, but managed to wind up at Crash instead. Maybe his heart was thinking she'd be here, although his honestly hoped that she'd gone home, she was in no shape to be prowling the streets.

_When I wake up yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you, When I go out yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

If I get drunk yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you, And if I haver yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you

"Yeah, you're piss drunk all right. I think you've had about enough my man." Joe, the barkeep, took Logan's empty mug and put it in the dish tray. He had no intention of refilling. Anymore and his man was gonna be falling off his chair.

"Aww come on, Joe. What's it now? My third?" Logan slapped both hands on the bar and tried to give the barman an intimidating glare. "I'm a paying cuths-o-ma." 

Joe snickered. "Ha, make that seventh buddy and this stuff doesn't seem to have a good affect on you. Come on just get your ass home." He noticed Logan's cast fallen look and moved down the bar to stand directed in his line of sight. "Listen do you need a ride or something. You're definitely in no shape to drive." 

Logan's face brightened slightly, "I'd love to go home."

_Oh no, here we go again._ Joe sent frantic glances in all directions looking for a pair of earmuffs. No such luck. Him and his big mouth, he'd obviously said something to trigger that damn song again.

_"But I would walk 500 miles, And I would walk 500 more, Just to be the man who walked 1,000 miles, To fall down at your door_

"When I'm working yes, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you, And when the money comes in for the work I'll do, I'll pass almost every penny on to you-"

"Yeah, all except the ones you've been handing me. Come on, I'm gonna take you home. Before you scary everyone from this place. Yo, Rusty, I'll be back in ten." Joe walked around from behind the bar and collected the still singing, stinking drunk Logan from his stool.

_"When I come home yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you, And if I grow old well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you_

"When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's lonely without you, When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream, Dream about the time when I'm with you."

As he drove, Joe wondered if Logan even had a clue what he was going on about. Probably not, being drunk tended to loosen people up a whole lot. And he was still singing that really irritating song. It was almost like that old hillbilly music. Didn't go easy on you if you weren't in a chirpy mood.

Since the city was in yet another brownout, Joe had to lug Logan up endless flights of stairs to get him to his front door. So much for _'back in ten'_, Rusty was gonna kick his ass when he got back. After leaning Logan against the door, he felt satisfied he'd done his 'Good Samaritan' for the day. He had his job to worry about now.

Logan rested his head against the red door. He didn't feel cold. No, if fact, he felt incredibly comfortable. Maybe he should have drunk more sooner, if he knew it was gonna feel so good to loose all his baggage for awhile. He felt his eyelids droop and slowly close. Drifting into an alcohol induced slumber, he slid down the smooth surface, till he hit the floor. Never waking at all. 

~*~*~*~

"Logan, oh god, Logan."

Max was shaking him. His eyelids shot open and he looked at her worried face. She had tears in her eyes. 

"I thought you were dead."

She still looked really scared. 

At that same instant, they both looked down at her hands. She had both hands firmly wrapped around his shoulders and all of a sudden she let go and stepped back in horror.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think. Are you okay? Logan, tell me you're feeling all right?"

He sat up slowly, his head pounding. Other than that he felt nothing freaky; no choky feeling, no heart pounding-chest throbbing pain. He wasn't feeling particularly feverish. He looked at his hands, no beginnings of a rash. "I feel fine, except from this hammer doing business in my skull, but that's nothing abnormal."

That's when she punched the wall hard, leaving a huge hole where her fist had made contact with plaster. "You were drunk! D-R-U-N-K." She stomped her foot and after sending him a blood chilling glare, turned on her heel and stormed to the elevator.

Oh, she was pissed. Hang on a second, didn't she drop by, like in the middle of the night? Didn't she cuddle up to him and then leave in a hurry, like hell was after her? Wasn't he the one who should be mad? How come his brain couldn't put together what was a dream and what actually happened?

He looked up and saw just a glimpse of her hand as the elevator doors closed.

  



	4. Aches and Needles

**Oh It's A Girl's Night Out**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer, Summary, Rating, refer to Chapter One**

**iluvaqt's Note:** Considering VS3 is now in full swing, I've finally gotten around to editing again. Although some people would much rather see me update, (she lives in her own dream world ;) I still need to get back into it. Sometimes I think it's been so long I don't even remember who Max, Logan, OC and Alec are. j/k ^_~

* * *

**Chapter Four**

She was going to sit here until wore off. That was the plan anyway. Original Cindy could tell Normal that she was suffering from that affliction again. He'd remember and hell, he'd give her a week off. Just so long as she wouldn't scare the hell out of him again. At that thought, she giggled to herself. Normal was such an ass, just a couple months ago she remembered him trying to fish around her locker. From where she stood, it looked like he was trying to get her Jam Pony ID. And he'd been uncharacteristically nice lately, maybe even a little apprehensive. But who knew what went on in that warped brain of his anyway.

Max lay back on the metal surface, letting the cool night air drift over her heated skin. She came up here to be alone, she could think and not feel in the least bit threatened. From up here everything looked different and she didn't feel different, she was just like everyone else. In a way she felt superior, this was her avenue of escape. From on top of the Space Needle, the world below went on without her and she could let it. It was peaceful and liberating, knowing she was the only one who could sit and watch all of it just go by.

Thinking about that day in particular, 'Normal's totally weirdness day', she remembered what she'd been doing. Zack had dropped back into her life, she'd found him but in the end, only to have to let him go again. That thought brought an aching feeling to her chest. She closed her eyes and will herself to forget her pain. It had been the right thing to do. He deserved to have a life. Thinking of his face, knowing how he felt about her it, it could have gone a whole different way. If only she had the same feelings, if only she needed him the same way, just maybe. 

The aching feeling shifted from her chest to her lower body, _Oh no, think of something else, cold shower, dead dog, Zack topless, NO. Logan in bed, yikes. Okay, take deep breaths. Push-ups, that'll help._

By the time the sun began to rise, she'd broken out in a sweat and all her nerves were twitching. She'd started a nervous tapping on the surface beneath her. Her need was so strong that it drowned out the irritating noise of nails on metal. The sun rose on the horizon, sending bright burnt orange and red rays across the city. Any other day she'd sit in awe of it's beauty and revel in the rare sunshine, but this morning, she was so restless she could barely sit still.

Jumping up, she dusted off her pants and picked up her gear. She'd taken the mask off long ago, all of two seconds after getting out of the penthouse. A second longer and she would have suffocated. Climbing down and collecting her bike, she made it home in record time. Nothing prepared her for the onslaught waiting behind the front door.

'Wham'. Original Cindy slammed the door behind her and pushed her further inside. She looked furious, "What'd I say?" She shook her head and waved her finger in Max's face. "You sugah, are lookin' for trouble. Just look at you in that getup. Where the hell'd you get to?"

Max looked awkwardly at the floor. "Ahhh...just out. Original Cindy, I swear I didn't do anything." Even as she attempted to gloss over the truth, her cheeks flushed slightly, giving her away. 

"I'm just about this close to goin' ghetto on your ass." She showed Max just how close, a fraction of an inch. "OC goin' ghetto ain't pretty, you just didn't want to go there. At least you're not ballin' your eyes out. Cause Original Cindy won't hear any of dat. You brought it'll on yourself." She whirled about and stalked to the shower, "You ain't goin' nowhere, boo. Park your ass on the sofa, I'll be out in a bit," she hollered over her shoulder.

Max sat and waited. The aching didn't stop, the more she tried to sit still, the more agitated she got. Finally in a desperate attempt to do something, anything, she got up.

"Where'd ya think you're goin'?" Original Cindy demanded.

_Great_, she moved an foot and she got blasted. "I was just getting a drink."

"And Herbal's gone ghetto, now sit. I'll tell Normal you're sick. Stay away from the windows and don't even think about goin' anywhere till I get back, ya hear?" She smiled when Max nodded reluctantly, looking really glum. 

"It's not easy you know, I feel like I'm gonna blow up if I don't do something." Max walked to her room and flopped down on the bed.

Original Cindy snickered and followed, her boo had no idea. "Girl, you're not gonna blow up. But if it's gonna be that tough on ya, do you want me to chain your hotass to the bed?" Max looked shocked for a second, and then they both burst out laughing. She could just imagine the calamity Max could create causing a ruckus. The neighbors would come look and heaven help them all, if the curious stranger turned out to be a virile guy.

They settled on a compromise. She'd stay put and not sit by the windows, till OC got back. She could handle that, how hard could it be. And a deal was a deal; Max made a pact after Tinga, to only make promises she could keep.

  



	5. Hell and Hi... What?

**Oh It's A Girl's Night Out**  
by iluvaqt@hotmail.com

**Disclaimer, Summary, Rating, refer to Chapter One**

**iluvaqt's Note:** Dark Angel Virtual Season 3. The story lives on... http://darkangelvirtuality.com. Also, for a really shippy story, read 'Just To Hold You' by Teris Xenite. 

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"So what's it gonna be this time? There better be a doctor's certificate tomorrow or you can tell Max, she can kiss her job goodbye." Normal handed her a package and made his way back to the cage, not bothering to wait for her response.

Original Cindy stalked up to the counter and reached over, tapping on his earpiece to get his attention. "Hey, earth to Normal. Yeah, I'm talkin' to you. You have one too many last night or somethin'? Your memory that bad?" She pushed off the counter and folded her arms across her chest. "You forget about that little discussion we had? Her therapist said that if she doesn't take a rest today, she'll be liable to maul someone." At that comment, his eyes grew large as realization dawned on him. She felt terrible telling such a huge lie but in reality it wasn't that far from the truth. As her friend, she'd made Max stay home. Because she would end up mauling someone, herself, if her super-charged hormones got the better of her.

Normal nervously adjusted his glasses and tucked his pencil behind his ear. "Uh..." he cleared his throat, "tell Max to take all the time she needs. This can wait and I hope she's feeling better tomorrow. Hey Sketchy."

Original Cindy smiled to herself and went to collect her bike. Mission accomplished. Now all her boo need to do, was keep out of trouble for another fourteen hours and all would be well.

~*~*~*~

After lulling herself into unconscious, she managed to pass four hours away. At least her training came in handy for something. She swore as the ringing of the phone cut through her peaceful oblivion. _Don't pick it up, just let it ring out._ She managed to ignore it and after five more rings it stopped. _What a relief_, she rolled onto her stomach and was about to start putting herself under again, when her pager started up. 

"Just leave me alone. Urgh-" She shot upright and launched herself off the bed. Ripping the pager from her jacket, she read the message. _"Got a package for you."_ It was from Sebastian. Max gritted her teeth agitatedly. It had to be important. She'd only given Sebastian her number as an emergancy contact. If he ever got information on any of her siblings or for the virus, he could reach her._Why today?_ She fell back on the bed; she'd die before Original Cindy came back. Her two worst traits; impatience and like that saying went, 'curiosity killed the cat', neither could she shake or improve. Then a bright idea struck, hurriedly making a dash for the phone, she dialed the one number that was second nature.

The phone rung and rung, then, "...you've reached the number you've dialed." _Damn. Where are you?_ Toying with the bedcover, she tried not to think of who he might be with and left a message. "Logan, it's Max. Hit me back." Hanging up, she resisted the urge to hurl the handset at the wall. Letting out her breath in a hiss, she dialed Sebastian's number. Might as well find out what the big deal was, who knew maybe he'd have a bright idea of how to solve her dilemma. She chuckled; yeah, she could just picture the look of horror on his face when she told him. "Hitting you back, whatcha got for me?"

Sebastian studied the small bottle on his desk. It had come secure mail early this morning. To say he'd been surprised, would be a major understatement. "I think you'd be happy to know that someone had a change of heart."

Max let his words filter through the line and into her head. She hated it when people spoke in riddles, just out with the info already. "I'm not following Seb, you'll have to break it down for me." She let out an exasperated sigh. She didn't want to sound rude but talking to a guy just wasn't helping her right now. No matter that he couldn't perform that way, just the fact that he belonged to the male species was playing havoc with her mind.

"That doc that left town in a hurry sent me a present. I think it'll help you out more than me."

Max's eyes lit up and she bolted to the front door. Totally forgetting her promise to Original Cindy and almost running out into the hall dressed in pajama pants and a blank tank. When Mrs Grustuf from next door gave her an odd look, she looked down and realized she was severely underdressed and she still had the phone to her ear. 

"Sebastian, I'll be right over." Dashing back inside, she dumped the phone on the kitchen counter and hurriedly pulled on the nearest pair of pants. Yanking a top over her head, she didn't even bother to check her reflection. The clothes smelled clean and she'd showered so many times in the past few hours that she didn't even worry about body odor. 

~*~*~*~

"Who knew, the guy had a conscience. I can't thank you enough for tracing the guy, Sebastian. You're the man of the hour." As she held the tiny bottle in her palm, she could hardly contain her excitement. She resisted the urge to kiss Sebastian, knowing it'd only embarrass him. When his expression turned serious, it put a slight damper on her high spirits. "What?"

Sebastian motioned toward an open package, with a slight inclination of his head. Max picked it up and looked inside. "The instructions. It will take a full hour for the cure to take effect. It's a single dose, if it's not administered properly it won't work. You only have one chance to get it right."

She nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Sebastian. I owe you one." And without another word she left and rode on the fastest route home.

  



	6. Ouch!

Chapter Six

**Disclaimer, Summary, Rating etc… refer to chapter one**  
  
**A/N:** Whoa, thank you all so much for all the praise filled reviews. WinkingTiger, now about Max dashing off home, she's excited yes, but she's also just remembered her promise… hope everyone still loves this!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not even a foot through the door, she swore. She was so screwed. Max hung her head and avoided Original Cindy's dark stare.

"Girl, I should whoop your ass right now. I use my break to check up on my boo and whatdo I find, she ain't here." Original Cindy planted her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow, questioningly. "Well. Explain Max." It was then that she noticed the package in Max's fist. Her boo was holding it so tight that her knuckles were white. 

Max followed Original Cindy's gaze and the excitement bubbled up inside her again. "We got a cure" She spilled out. Covering the distance between them, she threw her arms around her friend. Tears of relief welling in her eyes and trailing down her face. "I just can't believe it. Pinch me, I need to know this is real."

OC disengaged from the tight embrace and pulled back far enough to look into her friend's eyes. "That's great boo, now you and Logan can finally get down and get busy." 

Max cringed for a moment and then looked a little lost, "I don't know if he…if we're…"

OC put an arm over Max's slight shoulders and guided her to a chair. "Listen up boo, I ain't gonna say this twice. You love Logan and he loves you. If dat ain't enough, then I don't know what is." Max gave a sniffle and then smiled. "Hang on a sec. How's this cure supposed to work?" 

At that, realization dawned on her. She'd listened to what Sebastian had said and replayed it in her head. _'It's a single dose, if it's not administered properly it won't work. You only have one chance to get it right.' _Pulling out the instructions, she read them thoroughly. "Oh no." She couldn't do this on her own, even with her med training it just wasn't humanly possible.

"What's the matter. Leeme see dat." Original Cindy pulled the papers out of Max's hands, scanning them over. Max just sat there with a frustrated look on her face. "Hey no problem. Just get that doctor friend of yours to help out." 

Max's eyes widened. "I can't go to the hospital." She jumped up and started pacing; Original Cindy hated it when she did that. It was like watching this repetitive shadow dance in front of you. Damn annoying.

"Why not?" Original Cindy looked confused. Why not go, it was the only place that would have a person skilled enough to do this procedure. 

"Cause look at me, I'm a mess and I'm liable to jump someone." Totally stumped, she sat down on the metal chair and rested her palms on her knees.

Original Cindy looked her up and down. She was fidgeting and her legs were bouncing up and down with restrained energy. "I see your point. I'll go with you and if I see you goin' to the dark side I'll just smack ya out of it."

Less than twenty minutes later, Max lay stretched out on an examination table, dressed in her underwear and a pale blue hospital gown. Dr Sam Carr walked in, holding a board with all the instructions she'd given him. He looked from Max to Original Cindy and he smiled at Max. She couldn't manage a smile back, she was to darn nervous.

"Okay, so how you feeling?" He walked over and looked down at her. After taking her blood pressure and checking her vitals, he sent a quick glance in Original Cindy's direction. "You want to sit in or do you want to wait in my office?" He motioned to the room with the large glass window. Max turned her head and sent her a pleading look. 'Don't leave me alone in here.' 

Original Cindy had to try desperately not to laugh, a suppressed giggle escaped. "Nah, thanks doc but I'll stay here. Moral support and all dat." She walked closer and took Max's hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"Well that's fine. You can help me out then." Sam reached and picked up a glass and shook out two pills from a small bottle on the nearby counter. "Max I'll need you to take these for me. It's to help you retain a healthy amount of fluid. The serum will probably dehydrate you, so in the next couple hours you'll need to have plenty of water. Also I hope you know that it'll be an hour before the cure takes full effect." Max swallowed the pills with a sip of water and lay back down. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and thought of Logan, as she watched Sam fill a syringe. 

The pale pink liquid in the vial was slowly sucked up into the small glass syringe. Sam tapped the needle, ridding it of any air bubbles. "I need you to roll onto your side and curl up in fetal position. Original Cindy, if you could lean over and put a restraining arm behind her knees, your other arm just behind her shoulders." The demonstrated for her and then let her assume the position. "Max you have to be completely still, this is going directly into your spine, so you can't move at all." 

Max bit her lip and nodded. She remembered having all sorts of procedures done. The doctor's at Manticore weren't particularly gentle either. Like the time she'd been strapped to a table to be administered the virus. The needle they'd jabbed her with felt like it reached her bone. Probably had to do with the fact that she had been struggling as well. Maybe it wouldn't have hurt so much if she's been still but that just hadn't been an option. If she had known what they were going to do, she would have made sure they killed her first. Death would have been so much sweeter than the torture she'd felt when she'd first seen him fall. A retrovirus, designed specifically for him. Her being the messenger and she'd done it, 'sign, sealed and delivered'.

A sharp sting, a feeling of a chill spreading through her back, then just a slight lingering throbbing sensation. "All done." 

She looked up and watched Original Cindy's face. She was smiling down at her. Dr Carr, swabbed her back and then put a small cotton patch over the injection site. "I'll let you get dressed and then you're all set to go." He gave her a grin and then left the room. 

"You did good girl." Original Cindy couldn't keep from smiling. It was a delirious feeling because it had been too long since her boo had been this excited or happy. Her girl deserved it, after all the crap that had happened in her life. "So what now?"

"Now, we wait."


	7. It's a Knockout

Chapter Seven 

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters… I only wish.**

**A/N: The revised version. Believe me my assessment is still 'I suck major at smut'. Sorry for those of you who already read this chapter but the second half underwent a major overhaul. I really didn't like the first result. So I got a friend to help me out, high praise 'yes mel I'm using your words ;)' goes to Teris Xenite whose, the biggest life saver in the whole world. Cause funnily, she loves my writing and is the only reason I seem to produce updates for at the moment. As my muse is still missing, I'll have to make do with taking inspiration from the 'talking fish' or is it singing fish? I'm not quite sure. "Hey what are you?" 'Big Mouth Billy Bass, moron.' Sheesh, I was only asking. Yeah so back to the story…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She trudged up the stairs, muttering to herself as she went. The city would be in brownout till Monday. Great. 

Rounding the corner out of the stairwell, she got full view of Logan's front door. "Logan, oh god, Logan." He lay sprawled on the floor, his head at an odd angle and his eyelids tightly closed. Rushing to his side, she dropped to the floor and shook him violently. His eyelids shot open and he looked at her worried face. Involuntary tears sprung to her eyes. "I thought you were dead." She still looked scared.

At that same instant, Max glanced down at her hands. She had both hands firmly wrapped around his shoulders and her face less than an inch from his. She let go and stepped back in horror. "I'm sorry, I didn't think. Are you okay, Logan tell me you're feeling all right?" 

He sat up slowly, his head pounding. Other than that he felt nothing freaky; no choky feeling, no heart pounding-chest throbbing pain. He wasn't feeling particularly feverish. He looked at his hands, no beginnings of a rash. "I feel fine, except from this hammer doing business in my skull but that's nothing abnormal."

That is when she punched the wall hard, leaving a huge hole where her fist had made contact with plaster. "You were drunk! D-R-U-N-K." She stomped her foot and after sending him a blood chilling glare, drifted to her knees again and sighed.

She sighed? Logan looked puzzled for a moment. Running fingers through his unkempt hair, he sent her a worried look. She'd touched him, yet he wasn't feeling sick, choky or sweaty at all. "Max…" His next words where cut off when she leaned over and kissed him. That first kiss dissolved any intelligent or coherent thought. 

Max pulled back for all of two seconds, just to send him a smouldering look. "You buddy, have something I want." She whispered sexily. That said, she practically hauled him off the floor and without waiting for him, she fished in his pocket for the keys and opened his door. Pulling him in after her, she slammed and locked the door behind them.

"Max are you feeling okay, I mean this is great and all but…" She cut him off again by pulling his head down and initiating another kiss. She opened lips and let her tongue trace his mouth hungrily. Agitated that he wasn't as enthusiastic as she was, she yanked at his jacket and let it slide off his shoulders. When he didn't protest, she went to work on his shirt. The tiny buttons were so damn fiddly that she just grinned wickedly and tore the flimsy material apart. The shirt hung open, exposing his broad muscled chest, the ragged edges of the shirt framing his magnificent pectorals. That sight sent her over the edge, she rounded on him and pushed him none to gently into the door. 

"I won't wait another minute." She rasped against his face. Their foreheads touching, heartbeats thumping out a matching rhythm. Slipping off both her sweatshirt and tee in the same movement, she grinned devilishly as she saw his eyes widen and his cheeks blush. "No time for modesty now big boy," she purred. Unbuttoning her jeans, she peeled them down her legs and stepped out of them. She rid him of his clothes just as easily. She could see he was far to busy enjoying the view to be of any assistance in that area. She stood back for just a second to let him watch as she took off her last scrap of clothing. His eyes looked as if they threatened to fall out of his head, as she stood completely naked in front of him. She smiled, the evidence of his appreciation was in her sights and she would be damned if she'd let it go to waste.

Taking provocative steps toward him, she helped him sit, leaning against the door. The only sounds in the room being heard where the soft whirr of the exoskeleton and their breathing. Lowering her body to his level, she let nature take it's course.

Straddling his waist, she looked deep into his blue eyes as she slowly took him into her body. His hands gripped her. Spanning her waist as the intensity of feeling her close around him, rocked his body. 

Max let her tight muscles hold him a moment, before she kissed him roughly again and began her rhythm. She rode him hard and his hands moved from her waist to her chest. She shifted her fingers from his shoulders and interlocked them with his over her heart. This lovemaking session was anything but gentle but she loved the feeling, his grip over her. He squeezed, not painfully but enough to leave a slight imprint. Branding her, claiming her as his. It only served to ignite her fervour further. She kissed him fiercely, letting her tongue snake into his mouth. The sensations course through her brain, drowning her in the passion of feeling. She touched and tasted him, wanting everything at once but not having the hands to fulfil the need. Not once, did she break eye contact and as the sensations coursing through her body reached fever pitch, she let her eyes half close as a scream escaped her throat. 

She leaned forward and buried her face in the nook of his neck. She cuddled into him, breathing in his familiar scent. She felt completely sated and content. 

He shifted her in his lap. She wanted to lie in his embrace forever and mumbled in protest as he moved her. She subdued and didn't fight him as he lifted her in his arms and stood. His own release still reeling in his brain, his legs still felt a little wobbly. Luckily, the exoskeleton added stability or they both would have toppled. With purposeful steps, he made his way to the bedroom and deposited her gently on his bed. Pulling back the sheets, he sat down and undid the straps holding his legs captive in the device. Taking off the exoskeleton, he stood it to one side and then slipped under the covers beside her.

She immediately cuddled up to him and they both feel asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Afraid of The Dark

Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer, Summary, Rating etc… refer to chapter one  
  
****A/N: You know what. I don't care I really don't care if suck or not. I crave reviews, comments should I go so far and say anything!!! This fic isn't over yet and there could be a sequel in the works but that all depends on the response I get. And I still have a few chapters to go on 'All Fairytales End' so people help. My muse? She's gone walk about and I can't for the life of me figure out why. And last chapter was the shortest one yet, yay, I set a new record. That was terrible btw, so I revised it and removed the NC-17 version. It was total rubbish anyway. So yeah please tell me what you thought. Or better yet find my muse for me. ;)**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She cuddled up to his warm body under the covers. He was radiating heat and as she trailed her sensitive fingertips over his skin, the warmth passed through her. Brushing over his fine chest hair, the tiny sensations electrified her. She didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to destroy this peaceful calm that had enveloped her. Beside her, Logan didn't even stir as she intertwined her right leg with his. Leaning over, she snuggled closer putting one arm lazily over his mid-section and resting her cheek, high on his chest.

'Cough' 

Her eyes flew open and trained on the origin of the noise. Alec was lounging in the doorway, a slight smirk playing on his lips. To her horror, she noticed Asha stood to his left. Her mouth open, as if to speak but the words had trailed off somewhere. "Nice way to put a man under Max. Gotta admit, you did one hell of a job." He laughed as she sent him a death glare and then looked down at Logan.

"Oh-" The rest of what she wanted to say caught in her throat, as she looked at the man beneath her. He was covered in little red spots, his body aflame with fever and his brow bathed in sweat. 

Both Asha and Alec seemed to dissolve as the walls started to close in on her. All she could see was Logan, struggling for breath and the terrified look in his eyes. "No, no, this can't be happening. The cure."

"No." She screamed and jackknifed in the bed. Her hand flew to her throat, she was slick with sweat and her hair was in wild disarray. 

"Boo, what's wrong. Max, you aiight?" Original Cindy had burst into the room the second she heard the scream. She'd been lounging on her bed, flipping through an old album she'd found. Found being the right word, she'd discovered it buried under a pile of junk that was on the wrong side of her bed. She sat down on the covers by Max and smoothed the hair from her ashen face. Putting an arm around her, she waited as the last few shudders left Max's small frame.

Max choked back a strangled sob. "I thought I'd killed him." She let the tears escape her lids and spill down her face. It had all been so vivid, so real, and incredibly intense. "He. We… I can't do this." She extracted herself from Original Cindy's embrace. Getting out of bed, she went to stand by the window. It was raining outside. The water hit the window in large fat droplets, washing away the accumulated dust and leaving dirty streaks. Much the same as the tears were affecting her face. She brushed at them angrily and turned away from the view. She stood there silently, going over the dream again in her head. Wait a second, it was no dream. It was a nightmare. Trust it to be invaded by Alec. Was anything in her life scared from him? She sighed, she couldn't blame him entirely, it wasn't _all his fault. It wasn't any of their doing that their lives were just one big trash dump. Manticore was the root of all their problems; the virus, their genetics, White, just everything basically. _

"You gonna tell me what dat was all 'bout or am I gonna have to smack it outta ya?" 

Max managed a tight smile. "How long have I been asleep?" She knew it had to be a dream but it had felt so real that she just needed reassurance. Inwardly she was laughing, it scared her to even contemplate life without him. The thought alone terrified her more than anything in else. Max; the transgenic soldier, prefect product of Manticore, cold-blooded assassin, was afraid of life without Logan. And all she wanted to hear right now was that all she'd had was some crazy nightmare.

"Max, you've been out of it since we got back from the doc's. 'Bout two, three hours? Which reminds me, you need somethin' to drink." Original Cindy pulled herself off the bed and stood up. "You know, that bad dream coulda been because your poor lil head is began for water. Did you eva think'a dat?" Planting her hands on her hips, she gave Max a mock frown. "Sometimes I wonder about you boo. What would you do without your girl to watch your back?" She turned and drifted to the kitchen to fetch Max a drink. Not noticing how her comment had managed to break Max's sullen mood.

When she came back into the room she found her boo pulling on fresh clothes. "Here. Hang on one sec." She sat Max down. "Gotta question for ya before you jet girl. If I told you that Sketchy asked where your hot lil ass was today-"

Max straightened after pulling on her leather jacket, eyes blazing. "I'd tell him that he'd better keep his eyes off my butt, if he wants to stay part of the male species." 

Original Cindy giggled, "S'ok boo, just testin'. He didn't say nothin' like dat. But rest assured I think the worst is over." She sent Max a knowing wink and Max tired to hide the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth as she walked out of the bedroom. "So where you goin'." Original Cindy called after her.

"Crash." She replied, before closing front door.

"Prft, figures. The girl can't wait. Original Cindy's hangin' round to make sure her girl's aiight and first rays of sunset hit Seattle and she's back on the street. Damn that girl sure knows how ta plays with fire." Drifting about the apartment, she pulled threw together an outfit to wear. Her boo could turn heads with her perfect looks and cute ass but Original Cindy didn't want to turn the same heads attracted. Nope, she played for the all girls' team and girl's had tastes that average male mind just didn't understand.


	9. Booz it Up

Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer, Summary, Rating etc… refer to chapter one  
  
****A/N: Yay, happy grins all-round Sorry Liz, I'm interrupting your science report but thanks for taking the time to read and review ;) And Mel Phoebsfan you rock chick!**

Jhondy and all you M/L fans I'm so sorry I gave you a heart attack but that dream just had to happen. It was all part of the deal ~ why I started this fic in the first place. Yeah I know I'm a meanie etc. But I promise it'll get better. And who is me again? Is that you Kat? Oh well, so all you cool dudes who took the time to review me, thank you a million times over. ;)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Alec grinned as Asha walked in. Less than ten steps behind her, followed a less than composed Logan, he looked like he'd seen better days. Asha seemed to be avoiding direct eye contact. 'Now that wouldn't have to do with our early morning chat now would it?' Alec couldn't help but give her the full assessment as she walked toward the bar. 'Did she know how incredibly sexy brown jeans and a plain white t-shirt could look once you knew what was underneath?' Perched on his stool, his elbow parked on the edge of the bar, he watched attentively as her hips swayed as she moved. Those legs, whoooee. He remembered those legs all right. 

"A brandy on the rocks and one soda."

She was about two arm lengths away from him. It was obvious she was purposely not looking in his direction. He got off his high horse and sauntered to her side. "Strong drink for a little lady don't you think?" He whispered in her ear, he couldn't help it, there was no stopping the sarcastic edge. 

"It's a drink and I need one. But if you really want to know, the brandy isn't mine." She actually made the effort to meet his eyes and instantly regretted it. He might not be laughing but there was definite sparkle in his eyes. Picking up the drinks, one in each hand, she turned to walk away. "I'm over there, you're welcome to join us if you want."

Did she actually blush? Or had he imagined it. She muttered something lame, like did he want to play third wheel. "No, you go ahead. Later." He obviously said the right thing because no sooner had the words left his mouth and she'd dashed off as fast as humanly possible. Amazing she didn't loose all the liquid in the glasses in her haste.

"I see you're as charming as ever. Never will learn hey Alec?" Max snuck up beside him. Her eyes following Asha and coming to rest on the table near the back room. Her face fell.

Alec noticed everything, this time he chose to be smart and not comment. "Yeah, the ladies love me. He stretched and rested both elbows on the bar behind him. She was still quiet and her glaze was still focused on the pair at the back of the club. "So Max," He wanted to draw her ways from that. It was nothing anyway, why did she like to beat herself up over it. If it happened, it happened. And hell, it was time someone got some action. Maybe if Logan got laid, she'd finally let it go. "Why did you go out last night if you knew you were in heat?"

"I-" He smirked and she couldn't make up a good excuse. Anyway she put it, it sounded hopelessly lame. 'I went out cause the itch was just too tough to handle'. Maybe she was hoping something would get outta hand and she could blame it on her overcharged whacked hormones? 'No way, that couldn't possibly?' Her eyes flew to his face as that thought crossed her mind and he gave her a devastating smile. A cheeky twinkle glittered in his green eyes and he sent her a knowing wink. 

"Oh for cryin' out loud, just go talk to him." He said with exasperation. He'd stood there waiting for an answer and all he got was this pathetic look and some mumbling. For one moment he thought she'd actually really considered sleeping with him. He'd seen the look in her eyes but it was only there for less than a second, before it disappeared. She wasn't much company tonight and he wasn't going to get any better if she continued to stand by him, with that half frown on her usually beautiful face. 

"What makes you think I want to talk to him?" She asked, pretending to be absorbed with scanning the rest of the crowded club.

"You haven't let him out off your peripheral vision since you got here." He took her arm and gently pushed her in the direction of Logan's table. When she refused to move any further, he pulled her more firmly and started walking in their direction himself. Dragging a not very cooperative Max in his wake.          

As they approached the table, Alec watched Asha's expression change, she paused mid-sentence surprise evident on her face. But she quickly recovered, continuing whatever conversation Logan was pursuing with her.  He chucked to himself in amusement. What? Did she honestly think she'd gotten rid of him that easily? 


	10. Awkward Meetings

Chapter Ten

**Disclaimer, Summary, Rating etc… refer to chapter one**  
  
**A/N:** Call me a sad case but despite wanting more reviews first I went and posted this chapter anyway. I wrote it on the weekend. Just finished going over it again but if there are any mistakes, oh well missed 'em. And please, please review….. {^_~}

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey." They both locked eyes and simultaneously greeted each other. Max blushed, a slight colour rising in her cheeks, she immediately averted her eyes.

Logan sent a curious glance at Alec, 'what's up?' Alec just shrugged and pulled up a chair, inviting himself to join the table. 

'I dreamed I had animal sex with him and now I can't even look at him straight? Get a grip girl!' She mental scolded herself and forced a cheerful smile. "So hey, what's up? Haven't seen you in awhile." Which was the honest truth. It had been a good week just about since she'd actually seen him. He'd been busy with Eye's Only and SW1 and she's been caught up between JamPony and the most recent transgenic crisis. Somewhere on route from Toronto to Ottawa, Bugler had gone missing. The group and gone further into Canada, most of them sticking together with the exception of Bullet and Ralph, who'd moved off on their own. Fix-it had called her in distress, the younger woman had taken to watching over the little guy and she'd nearly lost it when he disappeared. Max had tried looking into things her end, even recruiting Alec to help, not that he put in much legwork. To everyone's relief Bugler turned up late Thursday night, after going missing for three whole days. His explanation; he did a bit of exploring and got lost. 'The X7 got lost.' That had been Alec's disbelieving comment when he heard. Luckily Max hadn't had to tell him the full story. If she told Alec the real reason Bugler had started the adventure in the first place, she'd probably never hear the end of it. Bugler had been out on a job, making home deliveries when he caught a smell in the air. You guessed it, pheromones. Only it turned out that the scent was from a female puma. The poor guy had run for his life and in his reckless fear, lost his bearings.

"We're just mellowing, wanna join us?" Asha asked, breaking Max's thoughts. She pulled up and extra chair and motioned for Max to sit. The vacant space was between Logan and herself. Max looked hesitant for a moment, then slid into chair.

"I got a call from Sebastian earlier today on my machine. It sounded really important but I haven't had a chance to get back to him. He mentioned something about our doctor friend. I'm hoping it's not bad news." Logan looked at Max over the rim of his glass, he was drinking again. Why? He wasn't entirely sure, the effects of last night's binge still lingered in his brain. Something inside just felt so heavy, lately he'd been feeling like that a lot. Drowning in alcohol seemed to lighten that load and no one seemed to be complaining about it, least of all him so hell why not? She still hadn't said anything about his news so he just dismissed it and continued to sip his beverage.

"Earth to Max, anyone home?" Alec waved a hand in front of her face. She shot him an icy glare but didn't say anything. 'Okay nothing new there? What was her problem?' Then again he knew the answer to that. She hadn't had a good lay in months, he could tell just by her body language. All that pent up attitude, bitch written all over her walk. Someone needed to give her a good f***. At one stage he would have been glad to do it, even offer his services. But the more he got to know her and the more time he spend with her, the more the idea just didn't appeal. She had to many issues, he didn't like to get his hands dirty. And he didn't want trouble, he avoided that at all costs.

"Hey boo, nice of you to wait up." Original Cindy crashed in on the group. Hands on hips and clad in a 'Hot Babe' outfit. A black lace up bustier and dark purple stretch pants. Her thick curly hair pined up, little ringlets framing her pretty face. She looked slowly around the group, 'Blondie's got a soda, Alec's his usual charming ass, Logan's drowning in his booz and homegirl's lookin' like someone just killed her boy. Okay it ain't all rosy in Max n' Logan land.' "Suga, can I talk to you for a sec?" She moved off toward the back room and waited around the corner. The second Max appeared, she yanked her by the arm and pulled her closer enough so she wouldn't have to raise her voice. "Okay spill, you haven't told him have you?" She didn't wait for Max to answer, denial was written all over her. "No, Original Cindy don't even wanna hear dat. You get your butt back over there and you tell him. Before I go ghetto on your ass. You here me?" 

Max nodded reluctantly and as Original Cindy started to walk away she put a staying hand on her shoulder. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just-"

"You don't think he feels the same?" She finished. When Max dropped her head, Original Cindy sighed. She pulled her boo into a tight hug but quickly released her again knowing her boo would feel uncomfortable. "Listen, he's over there tryin' to kill himself with that stuff. And believe me, this ain't the first time he's been in here drink'n. Joe told me yesterday he had to drag Logan outta here." 

"Then it wasn't all just a dream?" Max spoke aloud, surprise lighting her eyes when she realised she'd actually said the words. Original Cindy looked confused. "How do we know that the cure worked? I mean we don't get a second chance, there is no more antigen. If it doesn't work, I'll kill him. How can I take a risk like that?" Her shoulders sagged in despair, she walked away from Original Cindy, suddenly feeling cold and very alone. Without even realising she had walked to the back exit and opened the door, stepping out to the alley. 

"Where you think you're goin'?" Original Cindy followed, grabbing Max's arm and turning her around. "Life's a risk, love's taking a chance. Don't you think Logan deserves to make a choice?"

There were tears in her eyes now, "That's just it. I don't know and honestly, I don't think I want to find out. I mean so much had happened, I don't even know if I feel the same anymore. We've both changed, everything's changed. I loved him and maybe I always will but I don't know if that's… I just don't think we're meant to be together." Her friend had fallen silent and Max taking that as in indication that she agreed, turned and walked away. This time Original Cindy didn't follow her.

"Where's Max?" Alec stuck his head out the door, looking around the alley he only spotted Original Cindy. 

"She left." Brushing past Alec, she walked inside and back to the small table where company sat. "Mind if I sit?" 

Asha stood up as Original Cindy took a seat. "I gotta get going anyway."

"I'll walk you." Alec offered and to Original Cindy's amazement, Asha just accepted and they left together. 

'Weird' But she didn't pounder on it any further. She had something else weighing on her mind. "Logan, I gotta question and I need you to tell me honestly." She eyed him suspiciously. She needed him sober for this and his full attention. "You all there? Cause it's important, it's about Max." That got the response she wanted, he's head shot up and he's cloudy expression, cleared almost instantly.

"What's wrong. She's alright isn't she?" He pushed the glass away and picked up Asha's half finished soda. As if the alternate drink could clear his system. 

Original Cindy almost laughed, her boo was one blind sister. "Do you love her?"

Logan almost choked mid swallow, "Who? Asha? No." He coughed out, still spluttering, he couldn't get over it when Original Cindy broke into a wide grin. 

"No dumbass, Max. Do you love my boo?" 

Logan reddened and adjusted his glasses, "Yes. But I think that everything's got to her, the distance, the new responsibility, just about everything. It might sound stupid to you but I'm not really sure if she's ever felt the same about me."

Original Cindy got out of her seat abruptly and dragged Logan to his feet. "Newsflash, Miracle Boy. You're both as stupid as each other. Now if you promise not to get all antzy I have something' to tell you. Some guy got Max a cure, as of a couple hours ago, she was bitch free…" She never got to finish, Logan was out of the place faster than she could say boo. Interesting, she thought the guy was more cautious and calculated than that. 


	11. It's All in Your Head

Chapter Eleven

**Disclaimer, Summary, Rating etc… refer to chapter one  
  
****A/N: jumps up and down happily I wish I could give you all a huge hug. You so made me day! Phoebsfan did you know it was part of my life's ambition to make it onto someone's favorite list? Yay, so excited, I actually wrote a story someone loves. I promise that there will be an A/A continuation to this. But I have to warn you that I did write this for Max and Logan. I miss them you see. Sorry AliasAngel452, that's all I can tell you, I'm not giving away the finale and btw my stories never end. If I ever feel like going on, believe me if the characters start piping up, there'll be a real dilemma in Kimmy's head. Cause right now I got enough to juggle with "It's a Girls' Night…" and "All Fairytales End" btw is anyone still reading that? grins sheepishly It's actually my favorite besides "One Night" (just because it was the first!) so I hope everyone else likes it too. Major thanks to Teris Xenite, read her new fic btw, it's totally awesome "Fractured Fairytales" it'll make you view a villain in a new light. :) Not giving away any more. Okay on with the story… hey you know what?! Re-reading the last chapter, I must say I'm fairly proud of myself, it has to be the most entertaining chapter I've ever written… sheesh just shush Kimmy, aiight I'll just be quiet now and let you get to the actually story….**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Max walked away, she didn't know where she was going or what she was going to do when she got there but she was just walking. She stepped out of the alley and onto the street, the lights over the sidewalk were all busted out. Everything was dark and gloomy, a black cat sprung out of a dumpster, surprising her but not breaking the melancholy that cloaked her. "Hey lil missy." A voice whistled from the shadows, her eyes sought out the person but looking all around, she couldn't see anyone. "I know what you're thinking, but you aren't meant to see." There was quiet chilling laughter and then silence. Thoroughly spooked she ran quickly down the street and took the first turn that wasn't totally shrouded in darkness. Glancing quickly over her shoulder once, just to ensure nobody was following, she crossed the road. 

'Beeep, beep, beeeep', screeching breaks, burning rubber and smoking tyres.

One second the street had been clear and she'd just sent a split second glance over her shoulder. The van had come out of nowhere. Headlights bore down on her and for some stupid reason her legs hadn't functioned. She'd been frozen to the spot, liked a scared cat, eyes wide with shock.

"Holy mother-" The woman just stood there, he tried everything. Slammed on the breaks and knowing it was to late to stop, at the last second he tried swerving to avoid her. 

For a moment as she was rooted to the spot, she saw the driver's panicked look. The van slid dangerously, 'Oh crap he's turning'. That single thought flashed through her brain. If he had of come straight on. She could have thrown herself over the top at the last second. Now, with her legs immobile, she feared the worst. The van clipped her and sent her airborne. For a while she knew what it was like to fly, free and weightless. Not that she could have enjoyed it, the impact sent a blinding pain up her entire right side. She was thrown clear off the street and onto the pavement. Landing with a thud, she rolled a few times before hitting a small landing. 'Whack,' then complete darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The driver stood nervously to one side, "Do you know her?" He looked like he was ready to have a coronary. He wrung his hands, his knuckles turning white to match his face. His van had a nice big dint in the front and the right fog light and regular lamp were busted out. 

"I know her, she'll be fine. If you're running late for something just give me your name and number and I'll pass them on to her family. She'll be okay I promise." Taking off her jacket, she rolled it into a bundle and gently put it under the young woman's head.

He looked hesitant for a moment, then pulled out a notepad and scribbled down his details. Tearing off the paper, he pressed it into her open palm. "Please make sure you call me, I want to know if she's alright." When she nodded in response, he jetted as quickly as his legs could carry him. Probably thought she'd start screaming obscenities at him and change her mind. 

She ignored the retreating van and pulled out her cell phone. "You shouldn't have run from me child. Not look what you've done." She spoke quietly to the young woman.

A voice was swimming around in her head. It was softer than before, not so threatening. It still had a feathery edge to it, the same tone she'd heard in the alley. It was almost like a continual light whistle, not irritating but eerie.

She looked down at the young woman, she knew her, and she didn't have to read her barcode. The face was enough to haunt her; her hair was interesting though, she mused. She'd always thought that the girl would grow to have a thick unruly mop, not sleek meticulous straight hair.

She gently pushed two fingers to the girl's neck, a strong pulse, comforting sign. The girl was murmuring something in her unconsciousness. She didn't have to have super-hearing to understand the words. She knew ever word by heart, it was already in her head. "_Logan, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you- ". _"Don't worry Max, you'll get to tell him." Placing a comforting hand on the girl's forehead, she dialled emergency. Speaking to the operator, she gave the exact location of the accident. They'd get to them in less than five minutes. 

Max winced as she tried to shift her head. It was no use, she might as well just lie there. Her head was pounding like cement under a jackhammer. She didn't dare open her eyes, she knew that someone was leaning over her. She had enough to worry about now other than trying to freak herself out. Who cares who this person was, so long as the creep kept their hands to themselves she'd be happy to just play invalid till the Calvary got to them. 'Get your hands off' she wanted to scream when a hand touched her, 'okay so it's a nice cold hand but if it starts moving south- Hey how'd you know my name'.

Yasmine didn't answer, Max hadn't spoken aloud anyway and as the sirens sounded in the distance she was saved from answering. She lifted her hand from Max's forehead and waited for the paramedics to arrive. She hadn't moved Max at all, not knowing if there was any internal injury, although she very much doubted there was. 

The ambulance ploughed to a stop and the paramedics jumped out and pulled a stretcher out of the back. One of the officers dropped to one knee beside her and checked Max's eyes and pulse. "How long has she been out?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes. The driver couldn't stay but he gave me his details, I saw everything." The medic nodded and signalled to his partner to help lift Max. Yasmine, stood back giving them room to move. "Can I ride with her?" A name flashed into her head, Max had almost yelled it. "Dr Sam Carr." Both medics turned to her simultaneously.

"What did you say?" 

"Dr Sam Carr, he's treated her before." She didn't know if that was true or not but Max seemed afraid and this man's name was associated with a sense of calm. When she climbed into the back with Max, neither of the medics objected and she sat quietly beside the unconscious woman. Obviously she'd been wrong about her timing, Max wasn't ready to meet her yet. Despite the desperation of the situation, she knew that Max would be just fine. The X5 series were strong, they were designed that way, they could take a beating and recover almost instantly. Their pain threshold was incredibly high and no doubt Max would be rejuvenating at this very second. The thing that worried her was the name that Max kept repeating. _"Logan." _He must be important, another X5? Somehow that thought didn't fit. 

**A/N 2: Thank you to Hay25, Darkone, Becky, Hokulele35 and last but definitely not least Karen-Tenou. People I promise to do my best and finish this but as I've said many times before I'm a busy gal and this is not a paying exercise. I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this. Yes, I won't linger on the 'insecurities and blar blar blar', but I pray you'll have patience and bear with me. {^_~}**


	12. It Always Bites

Chapter Twelve

**Disclaimer, Summary, Rating etc… refer to chapter one  
  
****A/N: I did say only two chapters to go didn't I? Well I'm sorry I misinformed you, Yasmine's yelling at me cause she doesn't want to fade into the shadows just yet. Has anyone read "Slaying the Dragons" if you haven't you should cause you're missing out. It's awesome ;) Where was I? "Yasmine's standing in the in the waiting room and-" Yeah okay girl, I'm workin' on it so but out. Sheesh, somebody plug that hole for me, oh darn that won't work will it? You'll see my point later…**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yasmine stood in the waiting area, they'd taken Max straight through. A balding man with a gentle eyes yet strong expression, was waiting for them. She assumed he must be Sam, he'd wheeled the trolley to a trauma room and over saw the emergency procedure himself. 

For a while, she stood there watching the whole process through the glass, she wasn't a stranger to blood or injury. She'd often had to do occasional patch up jobs, although that wasn't her area of profession. No, her specialty had been psychological examination and assessment. 

She was Dr Yasmine Koski, with a medical degree in psychiatry. She'd joined Project Manticore in '02, she'd worked in Gillette with Lydecker's X5 group but also with the specialty X5s, the strategists. Although strategists didn't even mildly describe what these children had been capable of. The tests that had been created for this group in particular had taken months for her to put together. The results had completely astounded her, even frightened her. These 'kids' could assess information, make logical and accurate predictions based on strategic planning and studying probable outcomes. The scary thing was, they were designed specifically for that function alone. 

The deeper and more involved in the project she became, the worse she felt about the whole operation. These 'kids' all of them, were breed for a singular purpose, nothing less and nothing more. She watched as they trained, ate, were beaten and tortured till every fault and weakness was obliterated. During her time with Manticore she thanked God everyday that her major hadn't been biology or practical medicine. Her nightmares were bad enough as they where. Even though she never stood in on the physical tests they performed, she saw the horrors in her mind and she could never drown out the sick sounds of shrieks of pain or bones breaking. Every waking moment her mind was bombarded with people's thoughts, not even her own mother was aware of her interesting ability. Some called it a curse, maybe they were right, because she could hear things maybe she shouldn't. _'She's still standing in the walkway. For heaven's sake woman move!' She heard loud and clear, her cheeks coloring slightly Yasmine took a few steps to the nearest vacant chair and sat. A long time ago she'd learned to just keep her mouth shut, no matter what she heard, just stay quiet. It was safer that way. People were always afraid of things they didn't understand. Looking up she saw that 'Sam' was headed for the flap doors, he pushed through them and walked straight towards her. _

"Dr Sam Carr. I want to thank you for getting Max help so quickly and for recommending me." They shook hands briefly and he gave her a warm smile. "She's being moved to recovery, you can go in and see her if you like?"

_'She looks awfully familiar, I wonder if-' "Yasmine, I haven't known Max long. Just happened to be around at the right time I guess." She had pulled that one together quickly. The day Max burnt the Seattle base to the ground, she'd been reassigned. If her new employer's knew that she was associating with a transgenic, her career would fast track to a trash heap and her head to the guillotine._

"I've got to met someone, excuse me?" When she nodded, he touched her arm and then headed for the elevators. 

Yasmine sighed, she'd hoped to talk to Max. Out of all the 'children' she'd studied, she'd fallen hard for the little girl with the big dark eyes. One thought she's never forget hearing, were those inner tears. The child probably didn't even know what it was that she wanted, but the jumbled words Yasmine could piece together, '_soldiers don't cry, but I'm ??? hold me?' She was no more than six years old at the time. It had been drilled into them, no fear, no weakness and definitely no tears. Little things that a child should never be denied, the comfort and security of a loving parent.  She had looked up from her writing and studied the little girl once more, she wrote her final notes and closed her brief. 'Hug her' her brain had screamed but she knew they would be watching, they watched everything and everyone. No matter how much she wanted to she couldn't. '452 is done'. She'd reluctantly pressed and released the intercom button and a guard had escorted the child from the room. It had been the last time she's seen Max. In truth she'd known about the escape before it happened, but she didn't raise the alarm, she let them go. Knowing full well that some of them may not make it. But at that point it had gotten to her so much that she'd rather them rest eternally, than go on living in hell. Making up her mind, she sent one last look in the direction of the recovery area before walking in the opposite direction. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Logan hovered outside the door for another full five seconds before knocking again. Maybe she wasn't here. 'Damn. Smart, really smart Cale. You didn't even ask Original Cindy where she was'. He was about to turn and head home when his cell phone rang. "Cale. What? Yeah I'll be there." Heck at this moment, he wished he had some of those super genetics. 'An accident. She'd been in an accident.' He prayed whilst jogging down the stairs, whilst getting into his car, whilst driving to the hospital. Only stopping when he got held up in Sector 4 Checkpoint. 'It's a bloody emergency' he wanted to scream. As soon as the cop waved him through, he stepped on the gas and sent a smoke cloud through the gate. 'Ha, yeah eat that'. 

He took the elevator to the third floor, to meet Sam. The nurse told him that Max was still in Trauma Two and Sam was overseeing her. When Sam had called at told him about the accident, he'd said to meet him at his office. Once Max was moved to recovery he'd take him down straight away. Bursting through elevator doors as soon as they opened, he almost bowled a nurse and her trolley over. "Sorry", Logan muttered. The nurse didn't accept the apology, seeing as Logan only made a half-arsed attempt at one. He didn't even stop to help her pick up the trays that had slide onto the floor. 

"Logan, she's just been moved. She's fine, a slight knock to the head but nothing serious. Few bumps and scratches but she's awake and making demands already." His doctor friend, stifled a grin. "I'd say her pride is injured more than anything else."

Together he and Sam rode the elevator down to ward where Max had been admitted. As he got closer, his heart started beating faster but his steps got slower. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked curiously.

Logan stopped altogether and faced the man beside him, "You know how long I've been searching for a cure-" He wanted to asked Sam about it, how exactly it would work and what would happen if someone did get a cure. 

"Max saw me earlier today." He had to stop when he saw the look of total surprise on Logan's face.

"Ah, she hasn't told you yet?"

Logan was through the door before Sam could finish. "Max?"

As the door flung open she paused mid-sentence and her brown eyes focused on the man framing the doorway. She just been insisting the nurse go and fetch Dr Carr, he'd confirm that she was perfectly fine and she could go home. The nurse excused herself, 'wimp'. Logan didn't look all that much different from when she'd seen him earlier in the evening. Only thing was, now his face wore a mixture of; disbelief, utter relief and dare she say it… anger? 'Oh hell.' "Logan what are you doing here?"

He walked towards her slowly, this woman was playing innocent. She'd known for a full what? Nine hours or more that she was cured and she hadn't said two words about it. It made him think that maybe she wasn't happy about it. He pulled up a chair and sat down. "Tell me something Max, what where you thinking when Sebastian told you he had the cure?" He held up a hand when she opened her mouth, "The truth, I want to hear exactly want went through your head." She fell silent for a moment and he watched her eyes carefully. Not matter how much she thought she could hide or lie to him, he'd read the real story in her eyes.

Max bit her lip, 'just tell him already, I was happy. Liar. Okay I was really happy. Nope not buying it. 

Oh why not just wing it-" She almost chocked when he reached out and took her hand in his. 

Logan saw the momentary panic cross her features, it took his whole being to suppress the immediate feeling of hurt. He reminded himself of everything that was between them and took a calming breath. She had a right to feel scared, in truth he had been a little hesitant himself. But then again he was the one who made the move, he'd had a chance to think about it. She looked from his hand to his face and back again. It was as if she was waiting for him to start suffocating and fall off his chair. 'Not gonna happen angel'. "Do you wanna blaze?" She smiled. It was the first real smile he'd seen in a while, it had been a long time since she'd ever looked at him like that.

"Logan." 

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. With his other hand he reached up and brushed her hair from her face and gently lifted her chin, so she would meet his eyes. Hers were glistening with unshed tears. Such a simple thing, being able to touch her cheek but the warmth and the softness of her skin. He almost shuddered revelling in the feeling, instead he lifted her hand and kissed each bruised knuckle. The purple was already fading to a dull yellow. By tomorrow the little cuts on her face would have fully closed and another day and they'd be gone.

"I was excited and scared at the same time."

He nodded, understanding. He knew it was a huge leap for her to just tell him that much. A lot had changed between them when they'd been apart, but he hoped that one thing had remained constant. That some where in her heart, she shared just a little of the love he had for her. He stood and leaned close to her ear, his prickly chin brushing her sensitive lobe. "Let's get outta here." He whispered.

**Hey from me: **I logged on this morning and got a whopping eight reviews. Can she count! Yes she can, I want to thank you all so much, never in my life have I gotten so many reviews over one chapter. I'm thinking chapter 11 was a hell yes you rock chapter? Anyway my muse made it out of the rose maze last night, thank you mostly to Mel and Jules my two rock'n buddies. So you can expect more soon…


	13. Good Ol' Fun... Oh Drat!

Chapter Thirteen

**Disclaimer, Summary, Rating etc… refer to chapter one  
  
****Author's Notes: I worked on my writing tonight purely with thanks to these people. Teris Xenite who sent me a portion of the next update for 'Just to Hold You', which inspired me!!!  
Phoebsfan (http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=68814) had to leave that, just to encourage all those who haven't read your monster trilogy to start. The first one is called "The World Outside" or something along those lines, sorry if I got it wrong Mel.   
hay25, glad you're still enjoying this, I hope I don't disappoint. ;)**

jadedragon88, such high praise, blushes I'm incredibly flattered.  I totally wish they would use one of my fics for an episode or even a movie for Dark Angel. Anyway a girl can dream. I'd be happy to write scripts for them, heck I'd do it for free, I already write fanfiction for zip…!  
darkone, glad you like it  and thank you for taking the time to tell me.  
Becky, thank you so much for reading my stuff, and I appreciated your thoughts on my poetry too ;) Trice, I'm so happy you're enjoying the story, I did give quite a few people a scare with chapter 7 grins cheekily it was my intention and I promise to do my best not to make everyone wait to long for an update. 

mudpie7386, Yasmine is an original character she has a small part in this fic but I'm considering making her a part of A/A's story once I get around to starting that. 

Star24, so glad you chose to read my story!!! I have yet to actually meet Mia although I'm sure she's one interesting character.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The silence was deafening, neither of them had said anything since leaving the hospital. Sam had only been too happy to discharge her, saying she'd be in capable hands. Logan's hands. That thought made her blush. Why did the thought of being alone with him suddenly feel so strange? Just a few months ago she was dying to be in his arms, just to feel close to him. It's all that had gotten her through those agonising months of feeling helpless and alone at Manticore.

As he continued to watch the road, lightening slit the sky, angry flashes of white against the midnight blanket of blackness. Seconds later the thunder roared joining in the spectacular show, all the while Max sat quietly in the passenger seat, seemingly lost in thought. He released the gas a little and put the car in low gear. He didn't want to risk anything, the thunder and lightening were prelude to the storm. He didn't even have to say it, as he turned on the fog lights, the rain began to pour.  It belted down in buckets, the pelts making music as it hit the car and the wipers swished clearing the windshield. "I can take you home if you want…" He didn't want to but he would if it's what she wanted.

Max looked up, she couldn't stop the smile from appearing. He looked so cute with that frown creasing his forehead. She reached over tentatively and put a finger on the biggest line. "You gotta stop that or it might stay there permanently." Her comment made him chuckle and it broke the awkwardness. "Just drive Logan, I'm happy just to be with you."

"Me too Max." He reached out with his right hand and took her left hand in his. They drove the rest of the way in quiet but it was no longer an uncomfortable silence.

When they reached the door to his apartment he still held her hand, he felt surprisingly nervous all of a sudden. He wasn't a stranger to physical intimacy, he'd done the stud deal in college and he'd been married. But with Max everything was different, he wanted it to be perfect for them, he wanted to be perfect for her. The loss of his legs had been a really sore spot, but Max had never looked down at him for it, she'd even brushed it off more than once. Pointing out that it bothered him but it didn't bother her at all. He got the door open and ushered her in first, after they both moved toward the hall, he kicked it shut.

"Logan, I-" He captured her lips with his, stealing whatever words she wanted to say. He was tired of all the words, tired of dancing around their feelings, tired of waiting. He lost his hands in her long hair, intertwining his fingers in it, holding her head captive. One hand cupping the base of her skull, he drew back for a moment, using his index finger to tilt her chin so he could see her eyes. They were a wash with a swarm of emotion; happiness, relief, need and something else… something he couldn't quite make out. 

"I need you Logan. I don't care what you think you have to be, I need you, who you are right now. I'm far from perfect Logan." 

She was looking at him with those beautiful brown eyes, so full with love. Could he believe her, could he banish his own insecurities, even if it was just for her sake? "You're perfect enough to me Max, always have been." She smiled through her tears and giggled when he kissed her forehead and then both eyelids, slowly travelling downward until their lips met again.

Max fingered his jacket, toying with the idea but still undecided. The longer their lips melted together the more she lost her senses. Her fingers moved of their own accord. First tugging off his jacket and then sliding down his chest to the hem of his sweater. She let her fingers dwell at the waistband of his pants before creeping up and under concealing fabric. When her fingers met his skin, he let out a small moan and nibbled her lobe, whispering love names in her ear. She wasn't getting much assistance from him, he just stood there cuddling her while she struggled to edge his sweater up over his head. Getting flustered, she pushed him into the door and glared him in the eyes. "If you're not gonna help, don't hinder." He merely laughed and lifted his arms as she pulled it over his head. 

He was thoroughly enjoying this, instead of focusing on the past or how frustrating this had been, he lived for the right now and the woman in front of him. He stood there clad in nothing but his sport pants. "I think you're over dressed for the occasion Max." Before she could protest he swiftly grabbed the bottom of her top and ripped it off her. For a moment she stood there slightly open mouthed, she wasn't wearing a bra and she must have been feeling cold or dear he say aroused cause she was definitely something. 

Clad in just her thin tank, she was ready to throw a nasty comment for that manoeuvre when he clamped a hand over her mouth. 

"How bout a drink, you thirsty? Cold maybe?" He chucked and when he took his hand away, she punched him in the arm. For that he smacked her on the bottom, as he pulled his hand back, he noted the fire ignite in her eyes. 

'Aiight wise guy, this means war.' When Logan made a dash for the kitchen, she was close at his heels. 

Logan dived for the counter and grabbed the nearest bottle. Shaking it with all his might, he glanced at the label and sent a grateful prayer of thanks to heaven. 'Nobody pinch me, I don't want to wake up from this. I don't care how long it takes or how long I have to wait just so we can reclaim all the feelings we shared before. We could laugh, tease, joke and share meals. Sometimes just sit by each other, just happy knowing we were in each other's company. I want that back.' "Don't move."

He aimed the bottle directly at her face, he'd already tore off the wire and wrapper, his thumb poised on the cork. "You don't really want to waste that no do you?" She smiled, he was such a moron. How could he have forgotten that she could move faster than he could follow? In a flash of speed she was behind him and made a grab for the bottle.

Logan mightn't have seen it coming but he had a firm grip on his weapon and the second he felt the air shift behind him, he knew she was there. 'Pop, hiss'

Max swore as the bubbly sticky liquid shot out from the bottle, spraying everything within an eight-foot radius. Which meant practically the entire kitchen; the ceiling got sprayed, her hair, her face, and their clothes. As she struggled to rip the bottle from his grip, she only got dowsed further. It didn't help that she couldn't close her fingers around it, cause the darn thing was so slippery. "Stop, it's not fair." She pulled a face and stuck out her tongue. 'Yum, it tasted good, what brand was it?' Then all of a sudden, Logan slipped. She shot out her arm to grab him and steady him only to be pulled forward. 

They both landed with a thud on the floor, Logan flat on his back swimming in a shallow pool of champagne and Max sprawled on top of him. 

He cursed, 'She didn't see it, she was looking at me'. When he lost his footing, he'd lost his grip on the bottle and when he went backward, it went upward. Max hadn't seen it, she'd been to busy trying to help him. A second later. 'Whack', and lights out.

For a moment she just stared blankly at the mess surrounding them. Then burst out laughing, she couldn't help it. 'Poor baby', she rubbed the spot gently, it was gonna make one hell of a nasty bruise. The bottle had fallen and clumped him right on the noggin. He was out cold. She leaned closer to his face to check if he was okay. 'Still breathin' and the heart's still thumpin'. "Yuck." She eased off him and stood up, stepping carefully. Obviously it was one strong bottle, either that or Logan's head had softened the impact. The bottle had rolled under the bench and finished emptying it's remaining contents there. She picked it up and dumped it in the sink, she'd deal with the mess later. First things first; lifting him slightly, she slid her arms under his and dragged him to the bedroom. It was going to make it so much easier on her having him out. If he was conscious he'd be protesting and trying to manage on his own, probably even make her wait to use the bathroom. 'No way buddy, not happening, besides she was dying to see that muscled torso half submerged in a tub full of suds.

There was a dull throbbing on the left side of his forehead. And when he scrunched his nose, it hurt more. Why was it so warm? He shifted his knee slightly and he heard the distinct sound of water splashing. 'What?' He opened his eyes; he was soaking in bath salt suds to his chest. Someone threw a washcloth over his eyes and giggled. 

"Scrub up and hop out before the water turns cold". Max stood to leave the bathroom.

Logan reached out and grabbed her arm, "No way. You've seen me in the buff, now get in." He gave a sharp tug and she fell backward, arms and legs flailing, into the water. More than soaked and spitting like a wildcat, she splashed him like there was no tomorrow.

"Look at what you did, my bathrobe's ruined." She looked helplessly at the no drenched satin robe.

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Your robe?"

"Well no, but-" She sent a frantic glace toward the doorway. There was someone in the apartment. "Wait here." 

"Help me out first." 

She obliged, hurriedly grabbing him and towel and then position his wheelchair by the tub. She left the bathroom, softly padding out of the bedroom and into the hall. She couldn't see anyone. Passing the kitchen, she fixed her robe, quickly retying the sash. It was two sizes to big and now that it was wet, well it didn't leave much to the imagination. To hell with it, she'd kick this guys ass so hard and so fast that he wouldn't get a chance to see her coming anyway.

Joshua turned when he heard her. "Max. Sorry Max."

"Joshua?" She crossed her arms, shielding her chest. Suddenly wishing she's grabbed a towel for herself. "What are you doing here?" 'How'd you get here' she wanted to say.

"Alec, Alec. He. He's in trouble." The big guy fidgeted and circled the small living room. 

"Are you sure? Have you seen him?" Alec was notorious for being an ass, it wouldn't surprise her if he'd gotten his butt kicked for cheating someone or something. He could handle himself anyway, he knew to stay out of trouble. Despite the one time he was an idiot and joined the amateur fighters club, he kept his head down better than her.

"What's going on?" Logan wheeled toward them. He still wore the towel but he'd pulled on a t-shirt too.

"Sorry. Max and Logan getting' busy." Joshua snorted and looked happy with himself. The big oof.

Max blushed and Logan looked like he swallowed his tongue. "Ah no big fella. Tell me, what's Alec done now?" She pulled on Joshua's arm and led him to the sofa. 

"Alec… he… the cops got him." Joshua sat and gave Max a hopeful look, "Max gonna bust him out?"

"We'll see big guy." She looked over at Logan and sent him an apologetic look. "I know he's an ass and all but I have a bad feeling about this."

"Yeah I know, family's family." Logan reluctantly rolled toward his computer. "I'll hack and see where they're holding him. Maybe even put a call into Matt and see if he knows anything about it."

Max walked toward him and leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "You're important to me, you know that don't you. And this'll wait right?" 

He had to stop from cringing, '_This'll wait right?' _It didn't matter, things would always happen, just as long as she always came back to him. "Yeah, it will." She kissed his cheek lightly and withdrew. He stopped her from moving away by gently taking her hand. "Just promise not to do anything crazy alright." He didn't want to say, 'be careful or just come back', it sounded too cliché almost like he'd jinx them if he did. 

Before she left, dressed in her crusty-sticky clothes, she sent him one last questioning look. 'If he says to stay I will. If he says it's too dangerous or that Alec can handle himself, I just won't go. But he's not saying anything. He smiled once before I opened the door, Joshua and I leave. I'll be back in no time. He'll call, tell me which sector they've got Alec, we bust him out and it's all over. Great, just what I need'. Stepping out of the lobby doors and into the pouring rain, she huddled closer to Joshua for shelter as they walked down the street. 

Would life ever get any easier on her? Right now it didn't seem like it.  

**Author's Closing Remarks… **ahhh, I don't think I have any for you. I know it's long but I couldn't split it. What'd you think? Not what you'd expected? Comments, remarks… just no flames please. Thank you. Oh if you really feel the need to blast me then go ahead… iluvaqt@hotmail.com


End file.
